


R(ei)ole Reversal

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chikan, Dubious Consent, Groping, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takes place in Rei's second year. He forgets his wallet and has to take the train, but it turns out more interesting than he was expecting...





	R(ei)ole Reversal

Rei wasn't one to actively use public transit. It was far too crowded, far too stuffy and full of humans for him. He'd much rather walk or call a cab if he _really_ had to.

  
But he had already left the school before realizing he hadn't brought his wallet, and of _course_ his destination was nearly on the other side of the city.  
  
Sighing, he fished around in his pockets for any loose change. Worst comes to worst, he could always flirt with a passerby at the station and get a few coins— _ah_ , he had some, no flirting today afterall.  
  
Making his way to the nearby station, he walked past the ticket booths, not even bothering to pay the fee. He needed change for his ride home afterall, and when the train was this packed there was _no_ way anyone would catch him.  
  
Humming to himself, he waited for the train in a large crowd, already feeling annoyed by the noise and lack of personal space. He overheard a few schoolgirls mumbling about him, mentioning _Deadmanz_ , and he couldn't help but turn and flash them a grin, hearing squeals in response.  
  
Ahh, he really should have covered up more like Hasumi-chan always tells him to, but they weren't _that_ big. The worst he'd get is a fan asking for a picture, surely nothing worse could happen, and he _can_ take care of himself.  
  
After a minute of waiting, the train arrived and Rei managed to squeeze in before the doors had shut. Sighing in relief that he had made it, he found himself shoved against the window near the corner, nearly being crushed by the weight of the people.  
  
It was a couple stops away, and he inwardly groaned realizing he had forgotten his earbuds as well. He'll make due and suffer, he supposes, shifting back a bit as the train began to move.  
  
A few turns in, he felt a body press against his back, pushing him further into the glass. He narrowed his eyes, getting increasingly more suspicious as the person continued, their body pushing forward even without the bump or turn of the train.  
  
Grunting quietly, Rei was about to turn around but was cut short by a hand groping his ass, the grip rough and _definitely_ manly.  
  
 _Ah- really?_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind, completely unaware that something like this could even happen to a boy. He knew he was hot, sure, but enough to be groped on a train like some kind of hentai? He would have believed it was Koga stalking him onto the bus and feeling him up before he believed it was a business man...  
  
Well, it _did_ however make his ride more interesting, and he gave a smirk to himself, not making a move just yet. The hand only got bolder, massaging his ass through the fabric and pressing it's fingers roughly to where his hole was under the fabric.  
  
Rei moved quickly, grabbing the wrist of his assaulter tightly and turning his head when he heard a startled gasp, "Onii-san, you're rather bold, aren't ya?" Rei murmured quietly with a grin, lightning his grip slightly.  
  
He released the man's wrist, facing forwards towards the window once more after taking a quick glance around. Good, no one noticed.  
  
He didn't expect the hands to come back _rougher_ , grabbing either side of his waist and pulling him back into them. He felt a familiar hardness push into his ass, and he lowered his head, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sakuma Rei-kun, right? You're even prettier in person," the man breathed shakily into his ear, and Rei felt himself get the chills at the sensation, "I'm lucky to meet you here..."  
  
Rei did let out a small huff of a laugh, licking his lips. Perhaps Hasumi was right, he _should_ have covered himself up more, but he oddly enjoyed the idea of them having a fan like this.  
  
"Sakuma Rei- _chan_ ," Rei corrected, reaching back with expert movements to grab at the man's erection through his business pants. He really shouldn't be doing this, but ah, he missed England _already_ , and felt like he hasn't boned in years even though it was only a week.  
  
The man let out a quiet gasp behind him, and Rei felt the hands on his hips move up to his his shirt, rubbing at his clothed chest, "I didn't think you would play along," the anonymous man whispered into his ear.  
  
Rei hummed quietly, taking another quick glance around. Everyone seemed to continue to go about their business, so he pulled his hand away from the man's crotch, opting to move them to the hands on his chest.  
  
"Here," Rei whispered, moving the hands to tug his own shirt out of his pants, letting them slide up his now accessible stomach. He bit his lip, pushing back into the hardness pressed against him when the fingers pinched and tugged on one of his nipples.  
  
"Rei-chan enjoys letting random men feel him up, huh?" The man murmured, tongue flicking against Rei's ear. _Fuck yes_ , Rei wanted to respond, but decided to try and stay quiet instead.  
  
The man moved his hands back down Rei's stomach, reaching further to press the tips of his fingers down the front of Rei's pants.  
  
Rei looked down, letting out a small groan as the man's other hand moved to grope him, rubbing his half hard dick through his pants.  
  
"So naughty," the man breathed, sucking on the back of Rei's neck as he continued his assault. Rei let out another encouraging noise and the man slowly zipped his pants down, opting to now let his finger tease against the wetness on the front of his boxers.  
  
"Ya gonna touch me or what, Onii-san," Rei breathed impatiently, ready to move and stroke himself instead. He rutted back, his hand moving to grope at the man behind him again as he waited for the teasing to end.  
  
The man eventually continued, sliding Rei out of his boxers before tentatively gripping the base of his cock. Rei let out a louder groan than intended, thumping his head against the glass. The people around him were still oblivious, and he rutted forward into the man's hand.   
  
He heard a quiet laugh behind him as the man slowly began to stroke him, continuing to suck at the back of his neck.  
  
The pace sped up, and Rei hardly regestered that he was in a _train_ — in _public_ being jerked off by a man he hasn't even seen. He groaned at the thought, feeling the pit of his belly begin to warm up. After a few more seconds he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, no noise escaping him as he came, sticky streams coating the man's fingers as his body shook through his orgasm.  
  
Rei panted, eyes opening to the man's fingers near his mouth. He instinctively let his lips part, taking the digits in with ease as he sucked his own cum off of them, putting on a show.  
  
The man seemed pleased, pulling his hand away and rubbing it off on Rei's undershirt.  
  
Rei was shocked when the man pulled away again, taking the oppurtunity to tuck himself back into his pants, turning around and grabbing him before he could run off to the next stop.  
  
"Onii-san," Rei breathed, a lewd smile spreading across his face as he pulled the man back into him, leaning over his shoulder to mumble in his ear, "I still haven't taken care of you..."  
  
The man let out a gasp, and Rei purposely pressed himself forward, feeling the man's hardness press against his hip. He noticed a highschool girl's gaze, hardly alarmed as he gave her a small _shush_ with his finger. She flushed and looked away quickly, and Rei grinned, pulling back to reach for the man's belt.  
  
"You can't just go home like this," Rei licked his lips, his fingers experienced and working quickly as he pulled the man's cock out.  
  
He was hard and flushed (thanks to _him_ ), and Rei knew he would be fast as he began to stroke the man with ease. The man let out a few quiet noises occasionally before covering his own mouth, spilling into Rei's hand. Rei continued to stroke past the man's afterglow, _just_ as a little lesson.  
  
The man panted weakly, flushing when Rei brought his hand up to his lips. Rei let his tongue flick out, inching closer to the sticky substance on his fingers before smiling and rubbing them off on the man's ( _probably expensive, whoops_ ) suit jacket.  
  
"Just kidding~" Rei stuck his tongue out teasingly, hearing the announcement of the next arrival. Ah, he went a stop too far, but he hummed happily as he pushed past the man, not bothering to help him tuck his dick away again.   
  
He left the train, feeling refreshed and awake as the sun began to set, not minding that he had to walk back a stop.


End file.
